Helen Crowley
Helen Crowley was a member of the Americon Initiative and a character in Season 2 of the ABC television series Revenge. She is described as Conrad Grayson's main professional competition. She was portrayed by Wendy Crewson. History Background Almost nothing was known about Helen besides the fact that she appeared to be a key-ranking member of the Americon initiative. In Penance, Conrad introduced her as one of Grayson Global's biggest shareholders. It was also mentioned that her company owns some land, but it's unspecified what the company does. It was also mentioned in "Sabotage" that she worked for an unspecified conglomerate, which probably acts as a front to the Initiative. Season Two Helen indirectly first appeared when Victoria Grayson held a press conference addressing her return and "kidnapping" byGordon Murphy. Helen called Conrad asking him to meet her soon. This meeting occured near a property Helen's company purchased. Helen later visited Conrad in jail when he was arrested for Gordon's death. On behalf of the Initiative, she offered to bail Conrad out of custody in exchange for a favor from him in the future, presumably another terrorist act. Following Daniel Grayson's victory in the CEO election at Crayson Global, Helen assisted him in acquiring Stonehaven United Solutions, a disaster recovery firm. Aiden Mathis contacted Helen and they met in an abandoned building. She revealed that his sister,Colleen, was still alive and told him she would give him an offer if he "brought his manners" next time they met. Emily Thorne convinced Helen to attend her charity wine auction, where she trapped both her and Aiden in an elevator and subdued them with gas. When they awoke, Emily interrogated Helen in disguise only for Aiden to break free of his restraints and "kill" Emily. This incident was staged by Emily so that Helen could learn to trust Aiden. Helen suspects that Aiden worked with Victoria to stage the incident, and after showing him "proof" of his sister's well-being, she ordered him to kill Victoria within 24 hours for her meddling in the Initiative's plans. Aiden did not go through with the hit when Emily implored him to appease Helen with Daniel's acquisition of Stonehaven. Colleen is then supposedly murdered, but it is later discovered that the video was made six years earlier. Recently, it has turned out that Helen is employing Padma, Nolan's CFO and girlfriend, to obtain Carrion, an old project of NolCorp that is capable of draining all of Manhattan of electricity. It may be connected to Daniel's purchase of Stonehaven United Solutions. Victoria discovered that Helen was unleashing her next plan to use Daniel as patsy for another terrorist act by getting Daniel to transfer money from the Grayson Global's European markets to invest in Algiers, Tunisia and Bahrain even though those markets are unstable, and finally revealed Helen's deception to her son using Conrad's transactions from before Flight 197 (Conrad had done similar transfers to Angola and Libya, presumably as a form of poorly concealed money-laundering to link him to the Initiative), telling him she had evidence against the Initiative that she would use. Helen, having overheard the conversation through a wire, confronted Victoria and demanded to be led to the "evidence" or Daniel would be assassinated as soon as he left the office. Victoria lured Helen into the poolhouse and tricked her into being cornered, then took out a gun on her. Helen believed Victoria did not have the courage to go through with the hit, but was quickly proven wrong when Victoria shot her in the chest and Helen collapsed to the ground, dead. , immediately after Helen's death, Victoria removes her clothes and disguises herself as Helen to make it appear as though she left Grayson Manor alive and well. Daniel and Victoria, aware that Daniel's office is under surveillance by the Initiative, put on a show for the camera to trick them into believing Helen disappeared after her and Victoria's meeting. Her body is later buried at the foundation of the Graysons' Children's Clinic. In the same episode, another Initiative member, Trask, shows up and takes over Helen's duties. The Graysons lead him to believe that Amanda is responsible for Helen's disappearance. Pesonality Almost nothing is known about Helen, but what is known is that she is a key member of the Initiative and appears to be the spokesperson for their operations, at least around the Graysons. She is a successful businesswoman and uses this to hide her true criminal nature. Exactly what business she runs is unknown, but implied to be an investment group in Retribution. Helen appears to be a very ruthless character and seems to hold no regard for human life at all. If she deems something profitable, she will do anything in her power to benefit from it. For example, when meeting with Conrad in an abondoned building on a deserted land settlement, she states that she forced the couple who had purchased the land to sell it to her. Here, she buys it on the cheap and reaps all the benefits. It is unknown how long she has been with the Initiative, and it is unknown if she participated in the David Clarke conspiracy. She teases Conrad by saying that the Initiative plans to carry out more terrorist acts, but never divulges into specifics. On countless occasions Helen is shown to be very cold and calculating. She has threatened Conrad and the safety of his family numerous times in order to obtain his compliance. One such example is when Daniel calls a meeting with the main shareholders of Grayson Global to ask them to appoint him the new CEO of the company. Helen appears to favour Daniel as Conrad's replacement. Her reasoning for this attitude is unknown, but it can be assumed that she views Daniel as someone who is easier to manipulate, which makes it easier for The Initiative to carry out their activities. However, she threatens Conrad that should he tell Daniel of their past transgressions, they will take action to silence them both. When speaking to Emily Thorne, Helen claims that she is a very private person and does not make a habit of attending parties, and when she attends the wine auction, she turns down an offer of wine, claiming that she doesn't drink because it "clouds her judgement." Helen is also shown to be fearless and not above toying with her enemies when she is in danger. She demonstrates this when she remains calm while being interrogated by a disguised Emily, and when held at gunpoint by Victoria. In the latter instance, Helen does not believe she is capable of murder (unaware that she has killed before) only to be proven wrong a second later. Regarding physical appearance, Helen is most often seen wearing leather in some form, and with her hair in a bun, although she sometimes wears it down. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Female Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Live Action Villains